Lo prometo
by Okami-AIK
Summary: Y a pesar de los años estaré esperando por ti, estaré esperando a quien amo. Es una promesa.
1. Del lado de Alice

Aww soy un asco escribiendo cosas por mí misma, pero creo que tenía que colaborar con algo propio. So, aquí está :3

Y sí, _Touhou Project_ es propiedad de **ZUN**. No tengo tanta imaginación como para inventar 112 chicas de toda la saga por mí misma.

* * *

Y simplemente estoy aquí... una vez más.

Los recuerdos me hacen pedazos poco a poco y aun no entiendo porque ella no está aquí.

Fueron tantas cosas, hoy solo soy un simple Youkai, y estoy aquí solitaria como siempre.

Me llamo... **Alice Margatroid**. Fui humana, pero me volví Youkai. A pesar de ello, dentro de mí aun conservaba parte de mi humanidad, la cual me permitió enamorarme y vivir los mejores momentos de mi larga vida -_la cual aun no termina_- con la mejor persona que pude conocer. Le recuerdo a ella, su cabello rubio, su característico traje, esos ojos que me encantaban y su nombre: **Marisa Kirisame**.

Recuerdo que la primera vez que le vi fue en _Mystic Square_. Me enfrenté a ella defendiendo a mi "madre" y tras ser vencida, juré vengarme. Mas sin embargo, años después, llegó a mi... olvidando todo lo pasado. De primero fue una molestia. ¡Claro que lo era! Hurtaba mis cosas, mi casa se volvía un desastre cada vez que ella aparecía. Poco a poco fue robando algo más que mis cosas. Robó mi corazón y en un arrebato, y después de los sucesos de Imperishable Night le confesé mis sentimientos. Fue algo extraña la manera, he de admitir pero a pesar de ello, ella me correspondió. Ese día creo que fue el más feliz de mi vida.

Y el tiempo pasó...

_-¡Oye! ¡Ven aquí!_  
_-¿Qué? ¿A dónde vamos?_  
_-Bah, tu sígueme!_  
Y seguido de eso ella montaba en su escoba y me tendía su mano mientras me miraba fijamente. Yo la conocía, cuando hacía eso era porque me tenía una sorpresa o algún lugar nuevo donde podríamos estar y divertirnos un poco ahí, platicar y todo eso. Me encantaba. Podía estar mirando esos ojos lindos todo el día. Eran de un color caramelo y sobretodo: tenían un brillo especial.

Ella... a pesar de haber sido como era: loca, libre, tenía algo que yo admiraba y era su fuerza de voluntad y su capacidad (a veces excesiva) de querer a los demás. No todo era color de rosas en eso ultimo, especialmente por lo que ella comenzó a sentir tiempo después por **Patchouli Knowledge**, pero supe enfrentarlo y le ayudé a Marisa a salir adelante. A pesar de eso, la amaba... y aun ahora, a pesar del tiempo, sigo haciéndolo con la misma intensidad, creo que incluso un poco más.

Viví muchas cosas a su lado: recuerdo cuando ella se mudó a mi casa. Ambas amábamos ir a la biblioteca de la Mansión Scarlet a robar libros. _"100 para ti y los demás son míos"_ era su frase. A veces cuando yo tenía pesadillas o algo por el estilo ella me abrazaba y me decía _"Siempre estaré contigo"_. Eso me calmaba, me hacía sentir bien... y no necesitaba nada más. Fue tanta mi mejoría que no tuve necesidad de seguir consumiendo las pastillas que Reisen me proporcionaba. Solo bastaba con recostarme al lado de Marisa y abrazarla para poder dormir tranquilamente. Ella era una parte que me complementaba, simplemente yo no podía estar sin ella. No podía imaginarme mi mundo sin ella.

Aun sigo recordando varias cosas, como cuando Marisa solía experimentar con hongos, brebajes y demás. Su objetivo era mantenerse joven. De primero, cuando la conocí, ella decía que era por demostrar que no era una bruja como la de los cuentos de los humanos. Poco a poco ese pensamiento fue cambiando hasta que su objetivo fue _"Para estar con la persona que más amo en este mundo"_. A pesar de su temperamento, era una chica que en el fondo de si, solo deseaba ser amada y deseaba amar a alguien. Ella cuidaba de mí y yo cuidaba de ella. Ella fue la persona que me dio mi primer beso, la primera persona que me otorgó sus caricias, la persona con la que compartí mi primera experiencia... no lo sé, simplemente nunca me imaginé ni puedo imaginarme ahora con alguien que no sea con ella.

Pero como con todas las historias de amor entre Youkai y humanos, la nuestra también acabó en tragedia.

Con el paso de los años y sus intentos, ella fue envejeciendo inevitablemente. Yo estaba a su lado, eso no me importaba. Después de todo ella era la persona que yo mas amaba en este mundo.  
Hasta que llegó ese día en el que ella no tuvo fuerzas para seguir viviendo, y murió. Antes de ello me dijo que me amaba y que nunca me olvidaría. Después de eso cerró sus ojos y lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla fuerte y llorar...

Simplemente desde ese día, me convertí en un Youkai que lo había perdido todo.

Ella después de morir dejó una hoja con su última voluntad. Dejó varias cosas a sus amistades y a mí me dejó su sombrero y un libro lleno de recuerdos de nosotras 2. Ese libro es el que ahora tengo en mis manos. A pesar de que los años pasan y con el tiempo se vaya maltratando, es algo que no podría dejar de llevar en mis manos.

Y ahora estoy aquí. Es un bonito lugar, donde compartimos muchos momentos. El lugar donde ella me besó por primera vez, luego de haberle confesado mis sentimientos. Han pasado 300 años pero no he podido olvidar todo lo que viví a su lado. Tan solo quisiera abrazarla y tenerla a mi lado una vez más. Tan solo acariciar su cabello y mirar sus ojos dorados, dejarme querer, decirle lo mucho que la amo y extraño. Ella lo fue todo para mí: mi razón para seguir, para sonreír y para ser feliz.

Marisa: algún día nos encontraremos de nuevo y nada ni nadie nos separarán.  
No te olvidaré a pesar de todo. Fuiste alguien especial… y mírame, a pesar de los siglos nadie ha ocupado el lugar que tienes tú en mi corazón. Gracias por enseñarme a amar, por hacerme feliz, por darme estos recuerdos. Gracias por haberme dado una razón para sonreír.

Y por sobretodo: **gracias por haberme amado con todo tu corazón**

Estaré esperando aquí, por ti. Esperaré tu regreso.

**Lo prometo.**


	2. Del lado de Marisa

Bueeeno! De principio que escribí esto dije "Nah, será de 1 solo capitulo" pero al leerlo aquí me dieron ganas de hacerlo de mas capítulos así que escribí el segundo. Supongo que solo tendrá 4 porque quiero darle un final "aceptable". Y eso, gracias por leer.

* * *

Hoy simplemente estoy de este lado... extrañando, maldiciendo.

La extraño...

Supongo que te preguntarás quien soy yo. Mi nombre es **Marisa Kirisame** y soy una bruja ordinaria... o al menos lo era. Lo era antes de que mi humanidad me condenara a morir algún día. Lo era antes de estar aquí. La muerte me separó de mis amistades, de mis enemigos también, pero lo que más me dolió fue que me separó de la única persona a la que yo quería proteger y cuidar. Me separó de Alice, la persona que yo mas amaba en este mundo.

A pesar de que han pasado siglos desde mi muerte, sigo aquí. Sigo aquí porque tengo la esperanza de volver a ver a mi Alice. Aun recuerdo cuando la conocí. Fuero circunstancias extrañas porque yo comencé a verle como una amiga más, pero yo visitaba su casa y trataba de hablar con ella aunque ella no hablaba mucho. Poco a poco esa chica comenzó a despertar una parte de mi alma que no sabía yo que existía. Cada día ella era más dulce y más buena conmigo hasta que un día decidí que fuéramos ambas a un evento de lluvia de estrellas. Ella aceptó y yo estaba feliz porque pensaba confesarle mis sentimientos. Normalmente nunca fui de ser muy formal pero... esa vez quise hacer las cosas bien. Mi sorpresa fue grande cuando justo momentos antes de decírselo, ella me dijo que me amaba. Simplemente no lo creía, mi corazón se detuvo por un instante y le miré fijamente a sus ojos azules, solo para asegurarme de que lo que me había dicho era verdad. Simplemente seguí volando en mi escoba después de eso, llevándola conmigo y le lleve a un lugar donde había un árbol enorme. Yo la besé y le dije que lo que ella sentía... yo lo sentía también.

Y ahí fue... donde nuestra historia juntas comenzó.

Yo trataba de ser lo mejor que podía para ella. Yo la protegía, la cuidaba y no me importó nunca lo que dijeron los demás. La verdad es que... tal vez Alice pudo pensar que yo era experimentada pero ella fue la primera chica que hubo en mi vida. Ni siquiera Reimu. Alice fue la chica que tocó lo más profundo de mi corazón y me hizo sonreír y ver que vivir valía la pena. Sí, sí, tiempo después yo cometí la tontería de confundir admiración con amor y digamos que quede en una situación bastante incómoda con Patchouli. Alice se ponía celosa, se enojaba... pero poco a poco el amor que sentíamos era más fuerte y logramos superarlo.

No sé cuanto más debo esperar...

La quería tanto, a pesar de todo y creo que si pudiera elegir, elegiría vivir a su lado una vez más. Yo siempre luché, quería ser una Youkai, o inmortal. Gente como Kaguya y Mokou lo considerarían una maldición, pero por Alice yo estaría dispuesta a no conocer la muerte. Todos los días de mi vida pasaba un momento recolectando plantas y/u hongos, tenía la esperanza de que en el brebaje que yo preparara de ellos, podría encontrar la solución a todo. Fui envejeciendo pero Alice seguía ahí conmigo. Realmente el amor que sentía por mi era más fuerte de lo que yo creía.

Al final pasó el tiempo y morí entre sus brazos.

Al séptimo día de mi muerte me tocó cruzar el Río Sanzu, ahí fui recibida por Komachi Onozuka y fui guiada hasta Higan.

Aquí mi forma es humana, luzco como aquel día en que comencé a enamorarme de Alice, es como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado tan lento. Solo sé que... de este lado del río voy a estarla esperando hasta el día en que tenga que ser juzgada por Shikieiki.

Y si ella no llega a este lugar antes del juicio, espero encontrarla cuando reencarnemos.

Solo espero... amarla de nuevo.


	3. Decisiones

Oww bueno, debido al pedido de una persona decidí continuar :D. Ya saben... tal vez pueda darle a esto un final "decente" (o con mas drama, depende de como lo vean). Un saludo!

Y sí, este capitulo se narra desde la perspectiva de Alice.

* * *

Me levanté del césped que había en ese lugar y miré al cielo.

_-Tal vez... yo debería hacer algo si es que realmente quiero volver a verle._

Quería hacer algo, quería a mi Marisa de vuelta, y solo había una solución para eso y era hablar con Yukari para que debilitara la barrera entre Gensokyo y el Inframundo. El problema era que no sabía donde localizarle. Decidí arriesgarme y tras caminar unos pasos levanté el vuelo y fui a buscarla, aunque la verdad realmente no sabía donde le podría encontrar.

Tras volar algunas horas llegué a los límites de Gensokyo, el lugar donde vive Yukari. Dudé un poco antes de ir a ese lugar pero al final me decidí. Ahí me recibieron Yukari y Ran. Era extraño que ella no estuviese dormida o algo por el estilo.

_-Y bien... ¿a que se supone que has venido?_ - me preguntó Yukari extrañada.

_-¿Eh? pues, bien... esto..._ - simplemente yo no sabía que decir. Cerré por un momento los ojos y decidí seguir adelante.

_-Quisiera... pedir un favor._

_-Sabes que si puedo hacerlo lo haré._

_-Se trata sobre... sobre Marisa_

_-Oh, ¿esa bruja ordinaria que estaba contigo? Pero ella ya está muerta, no sé qué quieres que haga._

_-Que debilites la barrera entre Gensokyo y el Inframundo, así como lo hiciste con Yuyuko._

Hubo un silencio durante unos momentos.

_-Lo siento_ - dijo finalmente Yukari -_ No puedo. Han pasado siglos desde que debilité la barrera, a pesar de que sabía que el Saigyou Ayakashi jamás florecería pero a pesar de eso no pienso volver a debilitarla. Lo siento, no puedo ayudarte._

Miré al suelo, abatida. Me llené de rabia, seguramente Yukari si habría hecho eso bajo otras circunstancias. Le miré con coraje

_-Que no puedes ayudarme!? Que no lo harás!? No lo haces porque simplemente no conoces lo que es el dolor y el sufrimiento ajeno! por eso no lo haces!_ - Cerré mi puño y golpee la mesa con furia. Yukari me miraba extrañada y Ran trataba de calmarme.

_-¿Calmarme? como quieren que me calme!? Yukari! Tu harías lo que yo hago, lo harías por Reimu! por qué no puedo yo!?_

Volví a mirar a Yukari, sus ojos ahora mostraban mucha tristeza. Comprendí mi error.

_-Yo... lo siento_

_-Está bien. A pesar de los siglos y de que sigo recordándola no me importa lo que has dicho ¿sabes?. Se lo que se siente, Reimu murió unos años después que Marisa y me dolió mucho porque a pesar de mi poder no pude hacer nada, debido a que ella era una humana. Así mismo Remilia y Meiling vieron morir a Sakuya, aunque según dicen se ha reencarnado. Yo sinceramente espero que Reimu vuelva a reencarnarse y creo que tú deberías confiar en Marisa y esperar lo mismo. Las almas que están destinadas a estar juntas normalmente se vuelven a encontrar, quizás ella no te recuerde pero sentirá que eres especial, y tu le amarás y así será todo. Es importante que comprendas eso, por esa razón no quiero hacer lo que me pides de favor._

_-He esperado por ya casi 3 siglos... no pienso esperar más._

_-Solo hay una solución para eso Alice, creo que tú sabes cual es..._

_-No le encuentro solución a esto, la verdad._

Yo parecía estar comprendiendo lo que Yukari quería decirme, mas sin embargo no dije nada y decidí hacer a que ella me lo dijera mejor.

_-¿Cual es esa solución? - pregunté._

_-Tú sabes que a pesar de que los Youkai viven muchísimo tiempo, también pueden morir pero no de causas naturales. Tú podrías... morir, y así llegar a Higan. Pero debes de saber que eso tiene un alto precio._

Ahí entendí todo.

_-¿Alto precio?_

_-Sí. Mira, si tu tomas el riesgo y decides quitarte la vida, cuando llegues a Higan habrá una posibilidad de un 70% que Marisa no se encuentre ahí._

_-¿Y por qué no debería encontrarse ahí?_

_-Tú sabes que las almas que van a Higan esperan su juicio. En ese juicio se determina si deben de ir al Nirvana, al Infierno o si deben de reencarnarse una vez más. Si no encuentras a Marisa, es porque ya ha sido enjuiciada y está ahora en alguno de esos 2 lugares... o se ha reencarnado y te será casi imposible encontrarla. Han pasado 3 siglos desde su muerte, pero es posible que eso ya haya ocurrido. ¿Qué harás si vas a ese lugar y no la encuentras?_

Pensé de qué forma podría responder esa pregunta. No... No había manera de responderla. Simplemente no sabría qué hacer.

_-No lo sé... no sé qué haría. No sé si tomar el riesgo._

_-Alice..._ - La mano de Yukari tocó mi hombro _- Si tomas esa tu decisión te deseo buena suerte y si no la tomas también. Al menos tu tendrás una esperanza, y esa posibilidad, ya sabes..._

Miré a Yukari, extrañada. Realmente a pesar de lucir tan despreocupada, el amor que sentía por Reimu, ya muerta, era igual al que se demostraban cuando ella vivía.

_-Solo necesito pensarlo... y si llego a tomar una decisión, te agradezco Yukari. Fue un gusto._

_-No tienes nada que agradecer, espero algún día verte por aquí, tomes o no esa medida._

Salí de ese lugar. Era noche así que vagué hasta llegar a mi casa. Ahí, me encerré. Realmente mi casa sin Marisa se sentía... tan vacía.

Ahí lloré y lloré, queriendo sacar la tristeza que almacenaba en mi corazón.

Y volví a recordar...

* * *

*Flashback*

_-Hey Alice, buenos días._

_-Buenos días, Marisa_

_-Hoy que tenemos por hacer?_

_-No lo sé, hurtar más libros, recolectar tus plantas, ya sabes... un día común._

_-No lo es Alice... ni lo será, siempre que este contigo._

* * *

Recordé eso y apreté mis puños con fuerza. Tan solo quería que esos momentos volvieran a mí una vez más.

Caminé hacia mi cama aún con lágrimas en los ojos, y miré ahí una muñeca que tenía de Marisa. Lucía como ella pero no tenía vida así como Shanghái. La tomé y la apreté contra mi pecho. A pesar de eso, pudo calmarme un poco.

-Tal vez yo debería tomar el riesgo... ¿Es este el verdadero amor? ¿Amar después de la muerte y sacrificar todo por esa persona? ¿O casi todo? No sé si sea así pero... sí... lo haré. Por ella, por mí, por nosotras. Porque le quiero... y quiero volver a verle. Y si no es así... si no es así al menos lo habré intentado y mi alma podrá estar tranquila.

Con esos pensamientos y colocando la muñeca delicadamente sobre la cama, salí y me enfrenté a mis miedos.


	4. Nuevo comienzo

Y bueno... la última parte. Realmente no se joderé la trama de la historia con el final o algo pero de todas formas decidí subirlo.

Quieres sentir mis emociones? Escucha esto mientras lees. watch?v=fa-5Pfp6Apc&feature=relmfu

Un saludo a ti querido lector!

* * *

Entre miles de pensamientos y recuerdos caminé por el bosque. La verdad no estaba segura de quitarme la vida o no, pero el que no arriesga no gana, aún así me quedaban muchas dudas.

Pero antes debía hacer unas cuantas cosas. Fui al lugar donde estaba el cuerpo de Marisa sepultado, junto a su casa. Ahí estaban unas flores que le había dejado días atrás.

_-¿Por qué no pudiste quedarte para siempre conmigo?_ - me pregunté y volví a llorar. Ahí estuve en silencio en medio de la oscuridad y solo iluminada por una vela que tenía esa tumba de adorno y que decidí encender ese día. Una vez más los recuerdos venían a mi.

* * *

_-Marisa... ¿pero qué carajos? estás cubierta de nieve y... eso._

_-Lo sé. ¡Me encanta la nieve! ya sabes_

_-Pero podrías enfermar, y sería la 3º vez en el mes._

_-Pues sí... pero ¿sabes algo? sonará loco pero me gusta. Porque en esos momentos puedo sentir que te preocupas más por mí de lo que acostumbras, además me encanta ver como surgen tus excusas para darme calor y dormir a mi lado._

_-¡No digas esas cosas! Solo me preocupo porque..._

_-Porque me quieres, ya lo sé. Y no necesitas buscar excusas para nada. Me encanta abrazarte y sentir tu calor, así que hazlo._

_-Marisa..._

_-Te quiero, Alice._

* * *

Después de recordar tenía muchas cosas por hacer aún, así que me dirigí a la Mansión Scarlet a pesar de ser de noche.

Llegué y esperé ver a Meiling en la puerta, cuidando como siempre. Ella era un Youkai, seguía viva al igual que yo. Pero ella no estaba, al menos esperaba verle dormida. Al no verla, decidí entrar y la vi en el jardín jugando con una niña pequeña. Esa chica... lucía muy igual a Sakuya, demasiado. Pero solo parecía tener 14 años.

Justo iba a acercarme a preguntar cuando vi que Meiling la tomó y le dio un beso. ¿Realmente era la reencarnación de Sakuya? ¿Realmente podía existir esa posibilidad?

No lo sé, pero decidí no interrumpir ese momento, solo quería comprobar si era cierto o no lo de la reencarnación. A pesar de todo, yo no iba a esperar, no más de lo que ya lo había hecho así que regresé por el mismo camino.

Y terminé, en medio del bosque. Mi decisión estaba tomada, no iba a esperar más siglos. Si había algo en la personalidad de Marisa que me encantaba era su determinación y fuerza de voluntad. Ella siempre se preocupaba por verme y por tenerme a su lado, yo debí hacer lo mismo.

Me dirigí hacia un lugar especial en Gensokyo, era un lugar conocido como "La cumbre del Diablo". A diferencia de las demás montañas y cumbres que había, ésta tenía un abismo que terminaba en afiladas rocas. Normalmente los Youkai que habían sufrido demasiado se quitaban la vida ahí. Miré hacia el fondo, contemplando esas piedras y el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de mí.

_-Maldita sea, pero solo ésta es la forma..._

Miré a mi lado. Ahí estaba Shanghái, simplemente contemplándome. Y miré al horizonte, era de madrugada y comenzaría a amanecer. Las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas una vez más.

_-Tal vez todo esto valga la pena. Estaré tranquila..._

Y ahí miré lentamente como amanecía. Realmente quería que mi suerte fuera buena y encontrarle en Higan y que aun no fuese su juicio.

_-Te quiero... Marisa. Te quiero..._ - Y así fui pronunciándolo lentamente, hasta que del alma salió un "Te amo". No entiendo ni como pasó, pero mi corazón se sintió feliz.

_-Marisa: ¡TE AMO!_

Terminé gritándolo y llorando, ahí le di una última mirada al libro con recuerdos de ambas que ella había dejado para mí antes de morir y quité de mi cabeza el sombrero que le perteneció alguna vez. Los volví a mirar una vez más y decidí caminar hacia la orilla.

Y caí...

Simplemente vi mi cuerpo acercándose a las filosas rocas, cerré los ojos y vi miles de recuerdos de mi vida con Marisa.

No recuerdo de mi muerte más que eso...

Desperté confundida. Estaba en la orilla de ¿Un río? Vaya... parece que había dado resultado. Ahora solo... me preguntaba cómo demonios cruzaría ese río, además había niebla. Todo era confuso hasta que vi una chica en un bote a la orilla. Me acerqué a ella y vi que estaba dormida. ¿Se supone que un Shinigami era así de flojo? Decidí hablarle y despertarla. Ella dio un salto, parece que la había asustado.

_-Eh? Eh? Ah... hola. Mi nombre es **Komachi Onozuka** y parece que... me toca transportarte. Bien, sube a mi bote. Me encargaré de ello._

Se levantó de mala gana y bostezando y tomó su remo. Yo subí al bote con ella y comenzó a remar. Miré hacia la orilla y vi que más almas habían llegado y simplemente hacían una fila en el río. Simplemente había niebla a mí alrededor. Pasaron... puedo jurar que días hasta que llegué del otro lado. Simplemente en ese tiempo me desesperé tanto. Tan solo quería ver si ella estaba ahí.

Descendí del bote y la shinigami se marchó. Continué caminando, era un enorme jardín de flores, lo curioso es que no había ni noche ni día, ni tampoco sentía calor pero tampoco frio. Solo una tenue luz iluminaba el lugar. Continué andando hasta que en medio de las flores le vi. ¡Ahí estaba Marisa! ella parecía tener la misma forma de aquel día en que la conocí. Lo único que pude hacer fue correr y abrazarla, abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas y darle un beso. Por alguna extraña razón yo no podía hablar ni ella tampoco, pero eso no importaba. Lloré a pesar de eso, había soñado con ese momento durante mucho tiempo. Ella me miró a los ojos y a pesar de no decirme nada pude entender todo al contemplar esos ojos dorados de nuevo. Nos quedamos, abrazadas, contemplando el río.

O al menos así fue hasta el día del juicio, en el cual fue decidido que aun no habíamos hecho suficientes cosas para ir al Nirvana y que debíamos reencarnar una vez más. Ahí tomé su mano y enfrenté junto a ella todo lo que venía.

Y así fue. Como un par de niñas pequeñas volvimos a vivir. Yo no tenía mi característico vestido ni Shanghái me acompañaba, ni Marisa su sombrero de bruja. Éramos solo un par de niñas, ambas con cabello rubio, y Marisa conservaba su color de ojos que tanto me gustaba. A pesar de eso y a pesar de haberme vuelto Youkai en mi vida pasada, en mi siguiente vida no fue así. Me volví humana. Fuimos hijas de los líderes de la aldea de los humanos y ahí vivimos. Yo sentía algo en mí que me hacia odiarle, a pesar de que yo si recordaba lo vivido anteriormente. Más sin embargo siempre le traté con cariño en su nueva vida y ella lo hacía de la misma forma.

Un día, en el bosque... ella me besó. Teníamos cerca de 12 años en ese entonces. Y tomé su mano y decidí vivir con ella mi vida de nuevo. Hoy sigue siendo así. Hoy la veo correr y compartir sus alegrías y penas conmigo. La amo, no importa en qué circunstancias vivamos. Y así será por siempre.

Porque con el amor se ríe... también se llora. Porque simplemente el amor te hace sentir especial. Simplemente me alegro de que así haya sido, y si volviéramos a morir moriríamos juntas, y volveríamos a encontrarnos una vez más, y así una y otra vez.

Y ese día lo entendí:** El amor es estar contento con la existencia del otro y luchar si se le ama, simplemente así.**


End file.
